His life was dull
by ShikonNoTsuki
Summary: Kau's live is miserable... his master doesnt pay attention to him, and he is taunted by the servants. He will have to take action, to become loved by his master once again
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Togainu no Chi nor its characters~ I just wrote this fanfic~**

Well, after the disasters I had with The Three Musketeers, I decided I was going to write something different, and so this came out. I hope you enjoy…

The First chapter is more of an introduction then anything else, so please be patient and wait for the next chapter~!

****

  
His life was dull, ever since Arbitro got that new pet, he didn't even once do as much as glance at Kau. Kau crawled along the corridors of the large Vichio mansion, the pleather of his boots and gloves sticking a bit to the carpet. There he was Kau heard him coming, he always did, because this pet was always getting whistles from the servants walking around the mansion…

"Kau, there you are. Arbitro is looking for you, he says you smell and need a bath'' Kau snorts as much as he can. I need a bath? Says the cat who smells of blood and dirt. Kau simply ignores him and goes on with his journey to look for Gunji. Gunji always pats his head and is always pleased with him, the only star in his small dark existence.

"Kau! Don't ignore me!" Mpfh, now that stupid idiot is even following me. Why do the servants like him, and not me? They always laugh at me with those mocking faces, even I know that… and I cant even see them…

Why in the world was Kau ignoring him? He was always so nice… Akira pats Kau's head and tries to stop him by grabbing onto his collar. "Come on Kau, Arbitro wants to see you" Why in the world Kau liked living here he didn't understand anyway, Arbitro was a horrible master in any way possible.

Kau groans as Akira grabs onto his collar, why is he so mean? Kau sighs and turns around as he now goes looking for his master…

At last that idiot leaves him alone, thank god for that… Maybe today he can finally make clear to his master that he needs attention…

Akira let go of Kau's collar "Are you going to Arbitro?"

Kau nods as he crawls on.

"Do you even know where Arbitro is" Akira sighs "He is in his office"

Kau snorts, like he doesn't know that. His master's smell is always very obvious, since he is the only one (together with Kau himself) who actually smells good.

Akira stares at Kau in confusion… "I guess you can find him"

Kau comes past many servants all of them trying to trip him, or throw heartless insults at him. He didn't understand, why him? In reality he does know, it's all because his master made him a perfect creation, one who can't see or speak…

He nudges the door open to Arbitro's office and crawls in. "Kau there you are my dear~!" Arbitro claps his hands together and drops the pen he was using. "Come here and give me a kiss."

Kau obeys his master command, he always does, because he loves his master, even though his master only sees him as an object.

"Where have you been all this time? I even had to sent Akira out to go get you" Arbitro gently pats his head and kisses his nose.

Kau looks away at the mention of Akira, why does everything have to be about him? Akira this, Akira that. Why does his so much adored master not notice that Kau misses his attention. This, Kau knows as well, it is because Kau is the perfect pet, who will just sit waiting until he gets the desired attention…

Arbitro lifts Kau into his lap, but pushes him of roughly almost immediately "EHW! Kau! You smell horrible! When was the last time you got a bad?" Kau groans as he lands on the hard floor, another bruise to add to his collection…

"You are in dire need of a bath, you filthy dog." Kau whimpers as his masters harsh voice reaches his ears, his master still doesn't understand his ears are sensitive, ever since he cant depend on his sight or voice, his hearing has improved drastically and his sense of smell as well. He can smell that foul smell of line from miles away…

"Ahw, I am sorry, I was very busy with Akira, he puts up a nice fight~" At the moment he says that Kiriwar comes barging into his office " 'Bitro, Akira was trying to escape again" Kiriwar throws Akira on the floor in front of Arbitro's desk. "I had to chain his arms and legs together, that constant kicking and punching was getting annoying"

Kau moans desperately, and yet again Akira is the topic of the day. He simply ignores the fuss and crawls underneath Arbitro's desk before curling up into a small ball.

Akira moans in pain as he sits up from the spot on the floor on which he was thrown. "Let me go!" He struggles in the tight bonds chaining his arms and legs together.

"No my dearest pet~ You are mine now~" Arbitro sits up straight and glares at Kiriwar "Why are you still here?" I have better things to do then looking at your horrible face.

Kiriwar simply ignores the comment and leaves.

"I AM NOT YOUR PET!" Akira growls and twitches. "Oh dear~ I do think you are, and I also think you need some more disciplinary training." Arbitro rises from his large office chair and goes for Akira "I am feeling like playing anyway~"

Kau snorts from under the desk, he was planning to do that with him! Not with that unrefined street dog! He should go back and stay where he belongs.

"I do not want to play." Akira growls defiantly at Arbitro and glares daggers at him.

"Oh my little dog, I do not care about that at all." Arbitro grabs the metal collar around Akira's neck and drags him of to another door in the office. Not the exit Kau knows, it is the room where Arbitro keeps all his other slaves, the ones he takes he anger out on.

"There we go" Arbitro opens the door and pushes Akira in roughly. Akira grunts as he hits the floor again.

As soon as the door opens moans filled with either pain or pure lust can be heard loudly. Kau knows this, for once he could make those sounds as well… Sadly for him, not anymore though… He would love to moan for his master again, the only noise he can make is some strange wheezing sound.

Arbitro closes the door behind Akira and himself. "Lets have fun my pet"

Kau whines as Arbitro closes the door, finally when he was getting attention, Akira just had to come and ruin everything for him… Kau softly starts crying and curls up into an even tighter ball. Just like that he falls into an nightmare filled slumber, only awakening long past midnight, when his master is finally done with the mutt.

Arbitro sits down in his chair again and only then notices Kau is still there. "Kau, what are you still doing here? Its too late you should have gone to bed already!" Of course now his master is scolding him… Arbitro picks up Kau and kisses his cheek "Dearest, your cheeks are wet, have you been crying?"

Kau nods clinging to his beloved master as soon as he is in his arms, finally safe. "Why? Did something happen?" Kau nods again thinking about how Akira stole his place and starts sobbing again, without sound of course, because Kau cant make those…

Arbitro holds Kau close and kisses him "What happened did someone hurt you?" At that Kau shakes his head, nobody hurt him… he hurt his relationship with his master… "not…mmm… what happened then?" At this point Kau simply nods in the direction of the door Arbitro came out not too long ago.

"What is in there? Were you scared on your own?" Yet again Kau shakes his head. "What was it then dear? I need to know…Was it a person?" Finally Kau nods "Who was it was it one of those slaves" Kau shakes his head again, Arbitro doesn't think of Akira as his slave, more something like a plaything "But the only other person in there is Akira" Kau nods quickly and whines.

"Was it Akira? What has that mutt done to you" Kau clings to Arbitro like his live is depending on him, gently showering him with kisses, even though they are slightly awkward around the large bit gag in his mouth.

"Don't worry, I will take of the whole day tomorrow to have fun with him" Kau just gives up… He cant compete against Akira… A screaming and defiant mutt… Kau falls to the floor out of Arbitro's arms and scrambles away

"Kau, are you going to bed?" Kau nods sadly "Okay, goodnight then love, I will see you tomorrow." Kau crawls down the halls to the large bedroom he and Arbitro share, well you cant really call it sharing, as Kau sleeps in a small cage standing besides a huge King size bed.

He strips of the leather from his body and puts on a simple pair of silken shorts. They always feel great after a long day of wearing the leather, Kau doesn't really mind though, since his master wants him to wear it.

At last he takes off the leather mask covering up his eyes… Everyday he does this he wonders what color his eyes used to be, he hopes green or maybe gray… Finally he takes out the thick bit gag from in between his teeth, his lips are always chapped… At least ever since Akira came, because master never takes time to groom him anymore…

He crawls into the small cage, curling up because there isn't enough space to actually stretch… Maybe if he is lucky his master will place him on the bed when he comes to sleep… Probably not though…

And here ends another day of Kau's now sad and boring existence, tomorrow he is going to make a plan. Akira must go. He will run away from the castle to go look for someone to help him. That's his plan. Kau smiles at the thought of Akira leaving them alone, and with that same content smile on his face, Kau falls into a deep sleep, preparing himself for the next morning.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, I am very sorry if there are spelling mistakes in here… and yes, I know, my writing sucks… **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the (I hope much awaited) second part~! I don't own TnC or its characters bladibladibla... **

**Anyway, some smut down below~**

"Kau, wake up my dear'' Kau's eyes slowly open from a long nightmare filled sleep. "Did you sleep well?'' Kau nods slowly, trying to stretch but noticing he is still inside the too small cage. "That is good" Arbitro smiles, while distractedly staring at the door "I wonder where my favourite mutt is…"

Kau looks up at his master in disappointment… Even when Akira is not here, his master still dreams about him… Kau turns his head in the direction of his master waiting for him to open the door, but instead Arbitro stands up and walks towards the door "I will be back soon to get you out, I need to do something first'' Arbitro exits the room leaving a sad Kau behind…

Why would his master do this to him, shouldn't he love his perfect one? Kau thought as he waited in his cage.

Around seven Kau was still in the bedroom, or at least he thought it was lunch time… He usually guessed time from his stomach, if it rumbled he needed food. And it did, very much so.

That evening when Kau was still in his cage, someone opened the door. Kau was immediately up and about, looking at where the sound came from. "Tama are you in here? I haven't seen you all day." Oh, it was Gunji, he could have known it, his master was probably with that mutt. Gunji walked around the bed towards the cage "There you are!" Gunji tries to open the door, but notices it doesn't open so he just crushes the lock. "Come tama, you must be hungry"

Kau quickly crawls out and stretches "hihi, tama is soo cute" Kau then sits on the bed, waiting to be dressed, but instead Gunji just picks him up like that and walks out of the room. "No tama. First we eat, then you can sit somewhere." Kau mentally sighs, Gunji is such an idiot. His master will punish him if he isn't dressed properly.

When Gunji arrives in the dining room Arbitro is already there, along with another man, Kau notices. "Didn't have time to dress that thing properly?" The man smirks.

"KAU! Why are not dressed?" Arbitro angrily yells at Kau, who simply shrugs in response. It wasn't his fault after all, Gunji is just an idiot. "Get out of here, I do not want you going about without being properly dressed." Arbitro gets up and picks Kau from Gunji's arms "Excuse me for a moment, I will be right back"

The man smirks again "You'd better not waste my time."

Arbitro stomps out of the room "Why were you not dressed?" Kau sadly looks at him, thinking that it wasn't his fault. "I thought I had trained you better then this. I am disappointed in you" Kau moans desperately at this, and once they get to the bedroom he points to where the cage should be.

"That is not why you weren't dressed. Don't blame things on others." Kau snorts, if Arbitro would have kept to his word that morning all would have been fine. "What? Do my words amuse you? Maybe I should punish you, because you obviously don't understand where your place is." Kau glanced up at his master, who was dressing him at the moment but stopped as he said those words "Luckily for you I do not have time for that now" He continued dressing Kau as he put all the leather in its place.

"I have a guest today, so behave yourself, I do not want you clinging to me all the time. Understood?" The question was more of a statement, but Kau nodded nonetheless, he would always obey his master after all. "Good boy" His master patted his head and that single movement made Kau's day a lot better! He rubbed his head against the hand slowly massaging his scalp

Arbitro smiled, maybe his pet did know some behavior. "Come on dear, we shall go have dinner now" Arbitro started walking with a happy Kau following closely behind him. Kau's mind was very simple when it came to his master, every single bit of attention he got was nice.

They arrived in the dining room once again and Kau immediately crawled over to the new man. "What are you doing here, dog? I didn't hear your master giving any commands" Kau sniffed the mans pants, he smelled of blood and line. Just like Gunji and Kiriwar, he didn't like the man, that he knew for sure.

"Kau get over here, don't bother our guest." Kau heard his master say, so he went to sit at his masters feet. Arbitro combed his hand through Kau's grey-white hair. Kau purred happily at this and relaxed against the leg of his master.

Akira then came pounding into the room, Kau growled as he noticed this. Of course that mutt was going to ruin that night. "You!" Akira said as he pointed towards Arbitro "Where are my clothes?" The unwanted guest chuckled "You really are useless with training your pets, aren't you now?"

"Uh, uh, well, no. He is new here and doesn't understand things very well" Kau feels Arbitro getting nervous and rubs his head gently against his leg.

Meanwhile Akira has turned to the stranger and watches him "Shiki…" Akira turns back to Arbitro "What is he doing here?" Arbitro looks at him in mock confusion "I do not have to tell you anything about my business. Get out of this dining room and take a bath. That is why there were no clothes" Akira rubs the back of his head "Oh…" Akira turns on his heels and leaves.

"He seems to be…I can't even find any words to describe him" Arbitro sighs "I am sorry for the interruption Shiki, Akira doesn't know how to behave…"

"That is no problem, I like him." Kau looks up as Shiki sais this, maybe he can help him to get Akira out of the equation! Kau quickly crawls to him and hugs his leg "what are you doing here you mutt?"

Shiki stands up "I am leaving, this is no way to discuss business." Arbitro stands up as well "I agree, next time I will make sure my pets wont be a problem"

"I won't mind Akira interrupting, he looks rather… delicious" Shiki smirks and makes his way to the door "Just keep this one away from me." Kicks Kau.

Kau grunts as he falls to the floor "Kau. Get over here, do not disturb my guests." Kau obediently crawls over to Arbitro and sits down at his feet. Why did Shiki kick him… he only showed affection… Oh well, soon Akira will be gone and he can do whatever he want again!

"Goodbye Arbitro, good luck with training that thing" Shiki opens the large oaken door and leaves.

"Kau, you are disappointing me again. I thought we told about this not too long ago, today even! Why did you that? Shiki is very important!" Kau bowed his head in shame, it wasn't his fault that Shiki just disliked him like the rest of the world, right?

Arbitro smiled softly at him "Luckily you make that up by just looking so cute~" H-his master called him cute? Kau made a happy sound and tried to stand up to hug his everything "watch out Kau, your legs aren't strong enough to stand…" Arbitro lifted Kau up the rest of the way, and hugged him "You are a good boy"

Kau at that moment was almost crying, the sensation of actually having his master saying he was a good boy felt great! Kau leaned into the touch of master and purred happily.

"You like that don't you?" Arbitro traced his hands along the soft lines of Kau's behind "This still feels delicious, would you like going to the bedroom and have a bit of fun?" As soon as Kau heard this he nodded quickly. He got to be alone with his master again!

Kau leaped out of his masters arms and ran to the door, but before he even made it that far the door opened and slammed right in his face. "KAU!" Arbitro walked over to him and lifted him up in his arms "Are you okay my pet?"

Kau whined and hid his face in Arbitro's chest… It hurt.. a lot… "Who opened that door?" Arbitro demanded as he stood there with his dog.

And surely the question was answered by a wild head of grey hear poking around the door. NO! Kau just thought he would have a night alone with his master… "What? Didn't want the door to open?" Akira growled defiantly at Arbitro

"You hit Kau with that door! He was knocked to the floor, the poor thing" Arbitro gently kissed Kau's neatly combed hear and this made Kau's mind wander to what else the beautiful mind of his master could do.

"Oh. I am sorry Kau, I will watch next time when I open the door" Akira smiled at Kau feeling sorry for the boy in Arbitro's arms.

Arbitro grumbled at the smile on Akira's lips "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think I called for you?" Arbitro glares at Akira. "Well, it doesn't matter either way, you are coming with me and Kau, we can have some fun with the three of us~"

No… Kau slumped in his masters arms and almost started crying… his whole body was shaken from sadness… "Kau? What is wrong, why are you crying?" Kau just stared at his master "Do you not want to spend the night with me?" At this Kau smiled happily and nodded "mm.. so you do, what do you not like then?"

Kau sniffed around in the air for a while before pointing directly at Akira, that. He did not want to be anywhere close to it. "You do not like Akira? Mm, that is a shame for you, because tonight I am going to watch the two of you play together." He whimpered and hid in his master soft and pluffy pink boa.

"Follow me Akira. We are going to my bedroom~" Arbitro started walking towards the bedroom still carrying Kau. Akira just sighs deeply and follows, knowing Arbitro will force him either way… "Akira, you will have to be good to Kau, because if you hurt him…"

Akira nods "I don't hurt innocent people."

Arbitro put Kau down on the bed and started taking of his clothes "my dearest pet, you are beautiful." Arbitro started with the thigh-high leather boots and tickled Kau's feet before moving on to the straps around his arms. Kau sat back on the bed and relaxed, letting his master do all the work and hold him gently.

"Enjoy yourself, the rest of the night Akira is going to take care of you" And with this said Arbitro took of Kau's last bit of clothing and sat back in a large armchair.

Akira stared at the man in confusion… what was HE supposed to do with the pet? Kau looked at his feet… He didn't want to be touched by Akira, but he knew if he disobeyed.. he shivered slightly before looking around expectantly waiting for Akira to join him on the bed.

"Uhh, what should I do?" Arbitro groaned, really he was so inexperienced. "First you make sure he is comfortable, you make him come once, then you move on to preparing him, and I hope I do not have to explain the rest of the process?"

Kau blushed at hearing all of this and imagined him and his master doing this, he would much prefer him over Akira… None the less he sat there waiting, like a good dog would.

**Hihi, sorry for the cliffhanger guys~ Love you all, but really, this is just too much fun~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter being so short… I didn't really know how to go on with this on, but~! I already started with the next chapter. And also…sorry for the late update, as usual, school was a bitch. **

Akira inched closer to Kau, not really wanting to touch the smaller boy.

"So first I had to make him comfortable, right…" Akira brushed his hand trough Kau's soft and silky hair, it reminded him a bit of Rin's short blonde locks…

Kau rubbed his head against the hand, at that moment only wanting to please his master, even if that meant he had to be affectionate towards Akira.

Akira smiled as Kau did that, "ehh, good boy?" Kau smirked as his tongue darted out to lick along Akira's hand. Akira pulled his hand back, shocked as to why Kau would suddenly like him.

"You are doing very well, he seems to have relaxed." Arbitro's voice shot him out of his thoughts. Oh yeah, he had to play with Kau, he looked at the boy and gently grabbed his chin before softly kissing him.

His lips actually tasted good, Kau wondered why he never tried those lips before. Kau's tongue darted out of his mouth as he pushed Akira to the bed.

"w-what? You want me to be on the bottom?" Akira complied as he lied down on the silky pillows.

Kau licked along Akira's lips, with his hands roaming over his chest looking for the soft pinks buds to play with. Meanwhile his legs had locked themselves around Akira's lithe form.

A soft chuckle was heard from the background "He really doesn't like you"

Kau nodded at hearing this, he wasn't going to lay down with Akira invading his body and dirtying it with those filthy germs of his.

The roaming hands on Akira's body had finally found the small tips and pinched them harshly. "p-please don't… what did I do to you?" Akira asked innocently really not understanding what the younger boy was trying to achieve.

As Kau heard this he trailed soft kisses down Akira's neck before moving onto the tips. Kau had to admit, he loved the feeling of dominating someone like this, only trusting his hands, nose and hearing.

He bit in the soft object, which slowly grew harder, Kau smirked at this, his hand had moved down to play with Akira's balls. Steadily Akira's moans grew louder and louder, Kau surely did know what he was doing.

Kau let go of his nipples and moved down to his cock, softly stroking the base and taking the rest up in mouth. Akira twitched, he certainly had not expected the hateful kid to give him a blowjob.

Arbitro was still watching the pair in full glee, his boa disregarded on the armrest of the chair and his coat hanging of a hook in the door. Really, his pets were so hot to watch, too bad he couldn't join in himself…

He looked back at the couple of the bed and saw Kau moving out his tongue to lick at Akira's rosy entrance. "Are you enjoying yourself Kau-chan?" Kau looked at his master again and shook his head, he was only doing this because he knew his master was enjoying this…

Arbitro laughed, Kau was so stubborn sometimes~

Kau moved back down to his job at hands, he heard Akira taking in some sharp breaths. "K-kau!" Kau smirked and quickly put one hand around the base of Akira's cock, making it impossible for him to come.  
He just loved torturing Akira and making him feel helpless.

He then moved his cock in line with Akira's entrance and almost thrust in.

"Kau! What do you think you are doing?" Kau glanced at Arbitro, knowing it was him yelling at him… "I thought I did tell you no entering Akira, he is still a virgin down there." Kau let his head hang down and pulled away again, instead just rubbing their hard cocks together and moaning in pleasure.

Akira blushed, and shuddered. He had to stop thinking about this! He was not going to come from some kid playing with him! "S-stop, it's too much!" This was the last thing Akira said. Kau looked down at Akira's limp body wondering if he killed the man?

"Kau, what happened? Did he faint?" The dog looked at its master and raised his shoulders in an unknowing gesture, how was he supposed to know what had happened?

"You are so cute" Arbitro placed a kiss on Kau's forehead and Kau marveled at the touch, if only his master would do this more often~

"But you were still a bad boy, I think I did explain to you that you are never allowed to enter someone, your body is completely mine."

Kau whimpered at the harsh tone his master used and hid his face in his shirt. "Don't. you are going to bed right now." Arbitro smirked at the reaction he got from his pet. "Get dressed, and if you are a good boy you can sleep on my bed"

Kau perked up, sleeping in his masters bed was a HUGE treat to him! He quickly ran to the bathroom, he didn't even fall once, and scrubbed off all the rests of sweat.

In the meanwhile Arbitro gently cleaned Akira's body and moved him to the floor, he didn't deserve to sleep in his bed.

As Kau came back into the room Arbitro had just finished chaining Akira's collar to the bedpost. No running away tonight. "You look marvelous dear, come here" Kau blushed and softly padded over to him

Arbitro picked up Kau and gently placed him on the foot end of the bed "You can sleep here, if you continue to be a good boy you even get to sleep next to me" Kau looked up at his master with a hopeful look on his face.

Kau lay down on the soft silken sheets en smiled. Arbitro flashed a smile as well and started undressing, Kau heard the sounds of this and stared at his master. He knew he was undressing because he heard the soft rustling of clothes.

When Arbitro finished taking of his clothes he sat down on the bed and pulled Kau in his lap, playing with his nipples and nipping his cheek "Good boy" Kau moaned, no he opened his mouth and a weird sound came out, moaning was something he couldn't do anymore… Sometimes they both forget that Kau couldn't do everything.

"Let us sleep now, I have to work tomorrow so you can sit in your spot in my office, is that okay?" Arbitro smiled at his pet and Kau smiled back, even though he didn't know what his master was doing. "When you wake up just look for me then I'll wash, dress and feed you" Kau nodded and as his master crept under the sheets he got in next to him.

Arbitro put one arm around Kau and with the other he rubbed Kau's scalp. "mm, let … me…. Go…don't be here….." Kau heard Arbitro sigh "If only he were as obedient as you" Kau snorts again, that brat should have stayed away from his happy live. He is not suited to be a pet.

"You really don't like him… You are mean to him Kau-chan" Kau nods and buries his head in Arbitro's side "It's okay" Arbitro smiles and closes his eyes, drifting of to the world of the dreamers thinking how he can get his pets to become friends.

Kau drifts of not too long after he hears the soft breathing of his master evening out, his breathing always calmed him. He loves his master…


	4. Chapter 4

As Kau awoke he found himself still curled up against Arbitro, he smiled and closed his eyes, silently enjoying this rare moment of peace.

After an hour or so Arbitro started to move around and his eyes started to flutter. Kau sighed and quickly kissed his cheek, signaling his master to wake up. Arbitro's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, wondering where the warmth against his side went.

"Kau?" He smirked as Kau's face suddenly appeared very close to his. He lifts his hand and caresses his pets face. "Thank you for awaking me dear, what about Akira, is he awake yet?" Kau shrugs and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Akira rise and shine a new day has begun" Kau smirks as he hears Arbitro getting up and nudging Akira with his foot. "Wake up mutt. I have other things to do then watching you." Akira grumbles and turns around, Arbitro sighs and turns to Kau "Can you help me dear, what would be the best way to get him up?" Kau thinks for a while before crawling to the bathroom and coming back a bit later with a large bucket of ice cold water.

Arbitro smiles and takes the bucket from Kau's hands "Next time you should let someone else carry this for you, you need to start training your body a bit so you can properly walk around." Kau nods and starts to take off his night wear.

When the first slow drops of water hit Akira's face he simply pulls his blanket up. "no, no, you are getting up." The master tilts over the whole bucket and smiles at the reaction he got from Akira. "AAAHH! FUCK!"

Akira jolts up and is soon at the far end of the room, away from the bucket. "No, no fucks for you. Not until you behave better"

Meanwhile Kau has already fully dressed himself and is readying clothes for his master. "Good boy, you can go and see if breakfast is ready" Kau shakes his head and takes a soft brush from a drawer.

"I thought I explained yesterday that you should obey me." Kau backs up a bit, but tries to show Arbitro what he wants by brushing his own hair and pointing at his master. "You want to brush my hair?" Kau nods feverishly and bows his head to show his submission

"Okay then" Arbitro sits down on the chair and facing the back of it "Go on dear~" Kau smiles and runs the brush through Arbitro's blonde silken locks "Be careful dear, it hurts if you are too rough" Kau blushes and continues more carefully. Arbitro purrs and leans into the touch

"Akira. Where are you going? You arent even dressed." Akira glares at Arbitro "I thought I'd leave and that dog alone for a while." Kau growls 'That bitch.' Kau crawls onto Arbitro's lab and growls at Akira.. "Shhh Kau, it's okay, I will punish him for his behavior."

Arbitro sits back on the chair and pushes Kau off "Don't growl at Akira!" Kau looks up at Arbitro and crawls to the corner of the room. 'm-master? I don't understand...' Arbitro sighs and stands up "Akira follow me, we are getting breakfast. Kau stay here, I will come to get you later to discipline you"

Kau hides under the bed and cries softly, wanting his master to love him. Arbitro leaves the room and turns off the lights leaving Kau in complete darkness. Not that it matters to him, he cant see anyway...

A few hours later Arbitro enters the room again. "Kau, come here." 'He is angry with me...' Kau crawls from under the bed and sits at Arbitro's feet with his had bowed 'sorry master, I disappointed you...again.' Tears fall down Kau's face.

Arbitro looks at Kau "Why did you growl at Akira?" 'Would he really be expecting an answer? He knows I cant talk, right?' Kau pushes himself even closer to the floor with his nose touching the soft plush carpet.

"Why am I even asking this. You are going out with Gunji and Kiriwar for now, if you behave I might not punish you." Kau looks up at his master and smiles, grateful for his chance to set things right. 'I can finally get rid of Akira!' Kau smirks "I wonder what is going on in that head of yours"

Kau slowly sits up waiting for his masters next order. "Go to Kiriwar's bedroom now, I will see you later dear." Arbitro kisses Kau on his head and leaves the room. 'He didn't seem to angry' Kau goes to Kiriwar's room and knocks on the door, waiting for it to open. 'I hope HE is an a good mood' Kau shivers at the thought of the blond haired man

The door opens and Kiriwar's head peaks around the corner "Hi pup, are you here to go out with us?" Kau nods and smiles up at Kiriwar glad that he was here and not the other one.

"Gunji come on, pocchi is here so we can go now." Gunji came storming to them and picks up Kau 'and here we go again...' "His name is tama!" Gunji waves Kau in front of Kiriwar 'my name is Kau you idiots.' "Come on we're going to have fun Old Man!"

The trio left the mansion and wandered around Toshima, looking for violators of the rules which Arbitro had set up. "And Tama, you smell any kitties we can punish?" Kau was sniffing around when suddenly his head shot up 'Its him!' Kau frantically looked around trying to find the source of the bloody scent.

Gunji pulled on the leash attached t o his collar and yells "Come on Tama! We have work to do! Don't be lazy" But Kau couldn't even hear him, he was engulfed in the scent. Suddenly Kau stood up and ran off in a rush of adrenaline. He pulled the leash out of Gunji's hand and disappeared around a corner.

Both of the punishers ran after Kau trying to catch up with him but got interrupted by a participant with obviously false tags and a lot of line on him. "Kekeke~ You are not a pretty kity~" Gunji cackled as he lounged at the man with his iron claws thrust forward. Kiriwar momentarily forgot about he dog as well joined in the fight. Soon more stoners joined the fight and now both of the punishers forgot about little Kau, who was wandering the streets all alone...

When his adrenaline rush was over Kau fell to the ground in a heaving and panting mess. It had been such a long time since he last used his legs 'I am never going to run again, but... hey! What's that?' Kau sniffed in the air and only then he noticed...

He had not been running after Shiki's smell...

At that moment Kau's world crumbled around him, not only was he alone, but he was also completely defenseless...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I am back already~ Thanx for the reviews~ I like feedback~ **

**uhhm, well the next chapter is already done, so it's up to you when I will post it! **

**I hope you'll enjoy~!**

**I do not own Togainu no Chi or any of it's characters. **

**I only made up this story~**

'fuck' Kau thought, he was somewhere in Toshima at night, he was cold and the worst of all... He already missed his Master...

Kau crawled around for a bit, looking for some sort of shelter. 'Why did I do this?... If only Akira wouldn't have been there' As he was thinking why he got himself into this mess he lost track of where he was, crawling around aimlessly... After a few moments he suddenly felt only air underneath his hand and soon he felt himself tumbling down a pair of stairs.

While falling Kau thought how his life was but soon his thinking process got interrupted as he landed. 'Ouch...' Luckily for him Kau was used to a bit of pain, Master loved to play with him, but in combination with what happened before Kau collapsed again... 'I am going to die and never see Him again...'

With that thought he started to sob uncontrollably. He did not want to lose his Master! He only wanted happiness... His small fists hit the ground in anger.

After about 2,5 hours of crying, the small dog fell asleep. Even in his dreams, no, he had better say nightmares... The boy was haunted by the images of himself dying and his Master being happy with Akira. He was shaking from the cold, seeing as he hadn't been dressed for a night out, and tears were still leaking from his sewed shut eyes.

And that is how someone found him.

When the morning came a small boy dressed in red and black came down the stairs. "This should be good enough, heh, those liners can't even find the entrance."

The small blonde boy glanced around and suddenly noticed a heap of white and black lying on the ground, shivering and with tears falling down his face. He seemed to be curled up with his fists clenched.

"Who are you?" The boy said as he took out his twin daggers, the heap didn't seem to be a danger but he could never be too sure. He walked closer to the body on the ground, and that is when he knew. This was the dog Arbitro always dragged with him. He wasn't really a dog of course, but well, he certainly acted like one.

"Are you okay?" If he would deliver the boy back like that, he would surely die at the hands of the cruellest man in Toshima. The blonde boy put the daggers back in their sheaths, the dog could barely stand, there was no way he could even hurt a skilled fighter like him.

Kau twitched slightly and started to panic. Someone found him! What if he would kill him?! Kau sat up and slowly backed up against the wall, fearful for what the other one would do to him. He did not want to die, not after surviving the fall and getting so close to his goal. "Oh yeah, you can't speak eh?"

Kau turned his head in the direction of the voice and shook it 'What does he want from me? He probably only is here to make fun of me... Nobody likes me...' Kau began to cry again as his head filled with these depressed thoughts. It looked horrible to the other boy, he shook and tears spilled down his cheeks, but absolutely no sound ever came out...

"I didn't mean to upset you! I am sorry!" The kid felt ashamed of himself, the boy was not a bad person... Someone was actually apologizing to him? Kau glanced up at the other boy. "My name is Rin, what are you doing here? Did you get lost?" Kau nodded and smiled, maybe this Rin person could help him!

"Come on, I'll bring you back to the mansion!" As Kau heard this he quickly started to shake his head. He did not want to go back yet! He had to find Shiki! Rin was confused, very confused so to say. He always thought the dog was very close to his master, but apparently not...

"Oh, well... maybe Motomi knows what to do..." Rin stared at the boy. "Can you walk?" Kau stood up but fell down soon after... His legs were still to weak, he had to start to train them soon.

"You okay?" Kau nodded and crawled around showing that he could crawl. "Sure, that's fine as well. Now we must go outside before someone finds us." Rin ascended the stairs quickly and Kau followed slowly, remembering yesterday when he fell...

"Motomi is still in our safe house, I'll bring you there. Oh! And before I forget!" A bright flash appeared as Rin took a picture of Kau, Kau of course, did not notice and tilted his head, wondering what Rin had meant.

Rin smiled and crossed the street staying close to the buildings as he did so. Kau followed him blindly, hoping that this new man could help him in his quest. "I just took a picture" Rin explained. He tried to fill up the silence and started to explain to Kau what a photograph exactly was. "It shouldn't be to far now, can you still manage?" Rin glanced back at the boy who nodded and smiled. He was doing fine so far, luckily he still had his gloves and boots on, otherwise the rubble would have hurt his hands and feet.

As they walked around the corner where Motomi was leaning against a door "Old Man! Rin ran towards the man and Kau had to scramble to keep up with him. "Hi kiddo, what is the dog doing here? You didn't get your hands on any false tags I hope?" Motomi looked at Kau who sat by Rin's feet 'I am not a dog... Can't they see? They should use their eyes better... I would love to be able to see again...'

"Don't be so mean to him!" Rin stands on his toes with his finger pointed at Motomi. Kau smiles at Rin, glad that the boy likes him, maybe they could be friends? He always wanted to have a friend! "Sure, but what is he doing here and where are the Punishers?" "Tssssk, I don't know, I only know he doesn't want to be brought back to Arbitro." Kau nodded 'First I have to find him, he will help me for sure.'

Motomi nodded and said, "Let us first get him inside, he doesn't look all to well." "Okay! Come on Kau! Let's go!" Kau smirked and followed the two inside the old rundown building. Toshima was such a sad town...

Rin and Motomi both sat down and Kau followed them, trying to climb up the couch as the two started to discuss what to do with Kau... They both didn't pay attention to him, Rin was chatting very loudly and Motomi was smoking a cigarette.

After a while Kau simply gave up and just leaned against the couch. He listened to them talk for a while, but about half an hour later he started to doze off. He slowly slipped down and eventually he was flat out on the floor snoring softly. Hopefully the dreams would cease to stalk his thoughts.

As it started too get dark outside, the streetlights illuminating the large piles of rubble and rubbish on the streets. It started to rain and a loud crash of thunder followed. A dark silhouette appeared behind the window, a pair of red eyes flashing.

**byebye~ review for a fast update~!**


End file.
